


Hear Me Now.

by RegionalSuicide



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, again with vague, idk - Freeform, poem-ish, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegionalSuicide/pseuds/RegionalSuicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh sees Tyler differently than he sees himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear Me Now.

**Author's Note:**

> I keep pumping out small angsty things I'm so sorry also title comes from no phun intended Idk why it had nothing to do with the plot.

You're pretty as a picture, worth way more than a dime.   
So why, princess, do you sip even more wine?  
Your cinnamon eyes and quiet lies don't fool me.  
Lets go home, so I can make you scream.

You're pretty as a picture, worth way more than a dime.  
You promised to stop before, so you mean it this time?

The lines on your skin are like bullets to my chest.  
I ask you once more to please give it a rest.

You're pretty as a picture, worth way more than I dime.  
I hold you in my arms and cry, because I'll only see you one last time.

How could you do this?  
You know that I cared.  
My princess has left me in the middle of nowhere.

You're pretty as a picture, worth way more than a dime.  
That casket you lie in, it makes me finally believe the lies.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I just. Yeah.


End file.
